disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kiburi
Kiburi- dawny członek stada Makuu, obecnie sojusznik Skazy. Wygląd Kiburi ma długie i smukłe ciało pokryte zielonymi łuskami. Wzdłuż jego grzbietu biegną dwa rzędy ciemnozielonych kolców. Krokodyl ma bardzo ciemne obwódki wokół oczu i dwa czarne paski na podbródku. Białka jego oczu są żółte, a tęczówki brązowe. Osobowość Kiburi jest aroganckim i egoistycznym krokodylem, który myśli, że przemoc jest rozwiązaniem każdego problemu i który nie lubi kompromisów, podobnie jak dawniej Makuu. Kiburi także lekceważy autorytet Makuu, tak jak Makuu nie respektował poprzedniego przywódcy, Puy. Jednak w odróżnieniu od Makuu, Kiburi okazuje się być głupi i nadmiernie pewny siebie, co jest ukazane, gdy wyzywa Makuu na Mashindano i przygotowuje próbę morderstwa Simby - w obu przypadkach ponosi porażkę, bo źle ocenił siły wroga. To kończy się dla niego wygnaniem nie tylko ze stada krokodyli, ale i w ogóle z Lwiej Ziemi. Historia Lwia Straż (serial) The Rise of Scar Kiburi wraz innymi krokodylami udaje się do jaskini, w której mają przehibernować porę suchą. Lwia Straż nadzoruje ich, upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Próbując zatrzymać stado antylop szablorogich, Ono prowadzi je do ślepego zaułka, gdzie jest jaskinia stada Makuu. Popłoch antylop powoduje, że jaskinia drży i wszystkie krokodyle się budzą. Gdy Kiburi dowiaduje się, że to wina Ono, natychmiast grozi że go zje, ale Makuu powstrzymuje go. Choć Makuu chce wysłuchać sugestii Lwiej Straży, Kiburi nie jest tak do tego skłonny. Przywódca krokodyli odchodzi, aby porozmawiać z królem Simbą, a przedtem nakazuje krokodylom pozostać na miejscu, zanim nie wróci. Jednak Kiburi nie chce zostać bezczynnym i decyduje, że krokodyle muszą odebrać innym zwierzętom wodę, której potrzebują, a one podążają za nim. Straszą zwierzęta, by zdobyć miejsce dla siebie. lewo|mały|220x220px Lwia Straż wykrywa plan Kiburiego i kładzie mu kres. Makuu powraca ze spotkania z królem i potępia to, co zrobiły krokodyle, a Kiburi ustępuje. On i reszta krokodyli idą za Lwią Strażą do nowego wodopoju, w którym mają przetrwać porę suchą. Lecz okazuje się, że to mały, mulisty staw, a Kiburi nie zgadza się na takie warunki. Podczas gdy Makuu cieszy się, że w ogóle udało się dojść do kompromisu, Kiburi wyzywa go na Mashindano. Przed tym pojedynkiem, Ushari wmiawia Kiburiemu, że może stać się władcą Lwiej Ziemi. Krokodyl ustawia Tamkę i dwóch innych swoich sprzymierzeńców, aby zabili Simbę, podczas gdy on będzie walczył z Makuu. Mashindano rozpoczyna się. Pomimo zaciekłej walki, Kiburi przegrywa z Makuu. Po zauważeniu, że Simba zniknął z publiczności, Kiburi z dumą informuje, że Mashindano nic nie znaczy, bo Simba nie żyje i teraz Lwia Ziemia należy do krokodyli. Lecz wtedy Simba przychodzi na swoje miejsce, w pełni świadomy, że Kiburi przygotował próbę zamordowania go, którą Lwia Straż udaremniła. Spiskowcy zostają wygnani z Lwiej Ziemi. mały|220x220px Na Złej Ziemi Kiburi znajduje śpiącego Ushariego. Złości się na niego, lecz Ushari jest spokojny i kiedy Kiburi pyta, czemu by go nie zjeść, kobra mówi mu, że może pokazać coś bardzo specjalnego. Prowadzi krokodyle do wulkanu, gdzie ukazuje się Skaza. Po zapewnieniu, że na Złej Ziemi oni wszyscy są przyjaciółmi, duch zaczyna wyjaśniać swój plan - aby zebrać wszystkich mieszkańców Złej Ziemi i przejąć Lwią Ziemię. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Krokodyle